The Other Side of Me
by Trilby97
Summary: What you are doesn't really mean you need to lead that path. Edward realizes this later and learns his judgments will not always be right. He always had the options. Edward's past story. M for mature theme.


**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyers and all recognizable characters are hers. The story starts in Post-Breaking Dawn, however the main story is Pre-Twilight, thus it does have original characters.**

**Contest:** Season of Our Discontent Anonymous Angst Contest  
><strong>Pen Name: <strong>Trilby97  
><strong>Twitter or Facebook: <strong>Trilby97

**Title: **The Other Side Of Me**  
>Picture Prompt Number: <strong>#3  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Edward and (Bella)**  
>Rating: <strong>M for mature theme**  
>Word Count (minus An and header): **6034

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): **What you are doesn't really mean you need to lead that path. Edward realizes this later and learns his judgments will not always be right. He always had the options.

**Warnings: **Contains mature theme with sensitive psychological facts may not be hundred percent accurate, but are based on my personal study.

**Thanks and Shout outs:** The team who organized "Season of our Discontent" contest. Thank you for such a great contest. Special thanks to PTB(Project Team Beta) for ripping my story apart and making it readable. They are very encouraging.

**~~~TOSoM~~~**

**Forget to Remember- Mudvayne.(It was on a loop while I wrote the story) **

"**The Other Side of Me."**

"Edward, you coming honey?" I heard Bella call out for me from the door of the nursery. I didn't realize for how long I just sat in that empty room which belonged to Renesmee. She was out with my family, giving Bella and me some private time. Those days, I used to spend a lot of my time in her room, doing nothing. Memories and images would bombard my head, and I would allow them to. That was the least I could do. I knew Bella was concerned about my behavior, too, but she didn't push me for answers. I was glad for it though. I didn't know how to start explaining myself to her.

I looked at Bella, gave her a nod, and then followed her to our bedroom. It wasn't like we slept or anything, but simply lying down on the bed with Bella relaxed me many times. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her over me. Even after staying with her 24x7, I still couldn't get enough of her. I raised my head and simultaneously her face came near mine. I captured her lower lip in my mouth and gently sucked on it. It always got Bella very excited as she deepened the kiss, and I followed suit. I could feel her tongue sneaking in my mouth, and I allowed her to take over the kiss. All too soon it ended, and her forehead came to rest on mine.

My eyes still held the distress from the memory I was replaying in my head, because I saw Bella's smile drop when she looked at my face. Her own eyes were filled with concern and her stiff lips indicated she was trying very hard not to say anything to disturb me further. I pulled her beside me and tucked her head under my chin. She might have been petite, but she was perfect for me.

She had endured more than what I could have asked for, and now it was my time to repay her. I had delayed the topic for far too long. I needed to tell her now. She should know what was going on inside of me. She had earned that much.

"I'm sorry I have been acting distant these days," I whispered.

"It's okay, Edward. You can take your time. I'll always be by your side, whenever you need me."

"How did I get so lucky?" It wasn't really a question, but Bella replied anyway.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"No, I have done things that I regret. I thought I knew, but then, I don't know how everything just went wrong. I don't even know where to start." I was blabbering, but Bella knew what I meant. She always did.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," she suggested. I kissed her lips one more time, thanking her for being so lovely and supportive. I gathered my thoughts and started from the beginning. It's what I should have done a while ago.

~TOSoM~

_It was raining heavily the day I left Carlisle and Esme. They were great people, and I hated to see them sad. Esme was continuously thinking of her lost child and how she would lose me too. _

_Carlisle had a very humane and moral way of surviving as a vampire, but that way just didn't seem right to me. I would never be able to explain the real reason, probably because even I didn't know it. The initial days were hard for me, and I guess running away was an easier path of surrender to what I really was. _

_Carlisle never stopped me, either. It was my decision and he didn't want to intervene. He was always optimistic that I would return some day and see a different future that he could give me. He wanted me to make life's small decisions so that one day, when I would need to make a big one, I'll know._

_I began my journey by going back home to Chicago. During the influenza and my conversion, I never got enough time to say a proper goodbye to my parents. Chicago hadn't changed the past few years. Our house was inhabited by another family- happy family, like ours had been. It all seemed so surreal. It was hard to wrap my thoughts around the fact that my previous life was nothing more than just a fantasy, and now I was a creature of the dark. The graveyard seemed like the best place for me, near my parent's grave. I had died that day with them, yet I sat beside their grave, thinking about them. These things don't happen!_

_I didn't realize how long I stayed there until I heard a girl scream. Her thoughts were louder than her actual voice. A normal human wouldn't have heard it. I felt sick to the core when I heard the vile thoughts of the man with her. It infuriated me how low people can go. _

_My instincts took over and the only rational thought that came to my mind was to first save the girl, and then, remove the lowlife from existence in this world._ _The girl was barely my age, probably in her late teens. She hardly knew what happened; one moment a man was on her and the next there was no sign of him. All I could hear were her silent prayers to the lord for saving her. I didn't want to burst her bubble by telling her a Lord was the one who created the man in the first place, but then again, it could have been fate that I happened to be in town. I hardly ever believed in fate, so I had no idea why I planned on staying here. It just felt right. _

_The reason I hadn't even hesitated before sucking the lowlife dry was that it was something I was rather used to. Carlisle, Esme and I were in Washington, near the United States' border, when I had finally broken from our small coven. Initially, I did hunt animals, trying Carlisle's lifestyle, but it just wasn't enough for me. That's when I heard my first luring voice. It came from an elderly lady who was stuck in a dark alley. A psychopath had a gun pointed at her. The man was crazy- straight out of an asylum. He was pointing the gun just for kicks, and it sickened me. Not wanting to create a scene, I dragged him far away from civilization and fed on him. It was very satisfying, and knowing I had eliminated a criminal from the face of the Earth, contented me even more. I started becoming more aware of such situations later and kept following my instincts, not knowing they would be my ultimate doom._

_It wasn't difficult finding an accommodation in Chicago. It was a dingy one -room apartment with a really small kitchen—not that I minded. The dinginess suited my likings. I even had a small balcony, which became my favorite place after a while._

_Finding a job was a bit of a problem. I didn't have an ID card. According to my records, I was supposed to have died a few years back. To my luck, which surprised me, I got a job at a bar. One of their boys had gotten sick and the news spread across my building. The bar was desperate for a temporary employee, and in a rush, they didn't even bother checking any ID properly. I understood why during my first night at work. The festive season was on and the bar was over crowded. Apparently, they needed more helpers, so it just worked in my favor. I soon became a regular worker there._

_No one really bothered me there. They weren't concerned about the fact that I never felt lethargic during my all night shifts, actually on the contrary, it again worked in my favor. They must have thought I was one of those people who slept all day long. I didn't discourage their assumptions. _

_It wasn't until a week after I started working that I learned the bar was only half of the establishment. Initially, I never cared about venturing out; just did my job, kept the boss happy, and maintained a low profile. A bunch of workers pulled me over to the back door. First, I thought they just wanted to go out, but what I saw through the back door was no lonely alley- it was a strip club. Call me naïve, but I still couldn't believe what was in front of me. At the age of seventeen, I hardly met any girl that interested me, so the strip club didn't fascinate me. Much as I had predicted, my fellow workers were gaping at me as I simply shrugged and went back to the bar area. _

"_Going home ,Mia?" I heard the boss, Eric, call out. I hadn't noticed who he was speaking with until I heard a voice from behind me._

"_Yes. Ana's still feeling little sick."_

"_No problem, dear. You take care, now."_

"_Will do. Oops, sorry, didn't see you there, kid," she spoke after unknowingly bumping into me._

"_It's okay," I replied in barely a whisper._

"_I just saw you at the back."_

"_Um… yes, I'm sorry. I'm not really interested in such things."_

"_Well, it's good to see one decent soul here. Keep your innocence, kid," she said gently tapping my cheek. I couldn't help but gape at her. She didn't wait for my reply anyway; I would have told her I'm no innocent creature. I could be worse than the regular hooters she got. _

_She seemed like a nice person. Probably in her late twenties. The thing I couldn't understand was what would lead someone into such a job. Surely she could have worked in the bar, also._

_My nights passed by effortlessly. It was the day I was more bothered about. With a lot of time on my hands, I kept hearing all kinds of voices in my head. No matter how much I tried to tune them out, they would just increase. This was one thing I missed being away from Carlisle and Esme. They always made sure to get a nice peaceful location to stay. They would really consider my 'power' while settling down. It was very considerate of them, and I, on the other hand, couldn't respect their lifestyle. _

_It wasn't until a few days passed that I saw Mia again. A little girl walked in the bar swaying her left hand. She couldn't have been more than ten years of age. From her thoughts, she was searching for her mother, Mia. The thought that surprised me most was that she had a girl beside her, but I couldn't see anyone. The picture was clear in her head—a girl with similar features, yet who seemed different. Their hands were connected and swaying. From the outside, I could just see Ana swaying her hand in the air. _

_Mia came running from the back door, her eyes wide as if they might pop out. Her thoughts were going haywire. Apparently, this wasn't the first time her daughter had walked in the bar. Her thoughts confirmed my suspicions; Ana had been seeing and talking with some imaginary friend, but I knew how such things can easily be mistaken for a crazy mind. In her mind, Mia kept on chiding herself as if it was her fault, and she had a constant fear that if someone found out, she might end up in an asylum._

_Ana saw me looking at her, as she ran past her mother and came to me. She had a big smile on her face as she said "Hi" to me. I lowered myself on the ground so we were of the same height. _

"_Hello," I replied to her earlier greeting._

"_C'mon, Ana, don't bother him. Let's go home," Mia said from behind her._

"_It's no bother at all," I said, looking up towards her._

"_What's your name?" Ana asked now that she knew it was okay to talk with me._

"_Edward. What's yours?"_

"_Ana Thompson." I was amazed by the confidence in her voice as she continued, "And this is my best friend, Nina." My eyes followed to the empty space where Ana was gesturing._

"_Hello, Nina. Does she stay with you?"_

"_Yep, we stay with my mommy. Do you stay with your mama and papa?"_

_It was the first time anyone had asked about my parents. "No, I'm afraid I stay alone here."_

"_Ana, we should leave him alone, please," Mia tried her luck one more time now, moving to stand beside her daughter. She wasn't scared of me; she was just scared of my reaction. Little did she know, I was more than what met the eye._

"_Why don't you stay with them?" Ana was clearly ignoring her mother, too engrossed in the conversation with me._

"_Well, because they are not here. They died a few years back, so they are with God now. He asked for them, you know."_

_She took a sharp breath and said," What if God wanted my mommy?"_

"_God knows you need your mommy more than He does."_

"_Didn't you need your mommy and daddy,then?"_

_I didn't like where this conversation was headed. They were simple, innocent questions, which made me think a lot. Of course I needed my parents. I still needed them, but they were gone. Then Carlisle and Esme came to my mind and I remembered how easily I had left them. _

"_My mommy and God knew I would be in good hands and cared for."_

"_I like you, Edward. Are you a friend of Mommy's? Why don't you come home with us, and we'll have tea together."_

"_I'm new in town, so I'd love that. Thank God. Now, why don't you listen to your mommy and go home. I'm sure Nina would love to go back and relax."_

_A huge grin grew on her face as I mentioned Nina. No one really asked or talked about her, thinking it was just a stupid imaginary friend. "Right! We both are very tired. Nice meeting you, Edward. C'mon, Mommy, let's go home." Then she turned around and hopped out of the bar with Mia. _

_While exiting, Mia looked back at me and mouthed a "Thank you," but in her thoughts she was praying I wouldn't open my mouth. Her fears were justified, but I didn't say anything, just nodded to acknowledge her words._

_After my encounter with Ana, the boss, Eric, came up to me. From the smile on his face, I knew I had done nothing wrong._

"_You're the first one from the bar she has talked to_ _," he said with an amused voice._

"_Well, she's a good kid."_

"_That she is. I have known Mia for years now. After her parents' death, she needed money to survive. I offered her the job at the bar, but the back provided her with more money. She was young and naïve; didn't know the dirt of that place at all. It was all fun for her once she joined. Then her life flipped, and she needed that job more than anything. The details aren't my story to tell. She's worried about Ana and her _friend_."_

_I didn't know what to say, or whether he was expecting anything or not. I guessed he never talked about this with anyone, but since Ana had talked with me he thought he could speak openly_._ But then again, I could have been wrong, too._

_The night ended relatively early for me, and that gave me the chance to go for a hunt. For days I had been listening to one particular person in my neighborhood. He had been kidnapping young girls and having his way with them. Then he would kill them and dump them far away. In his thoughts, he knew what kind of monster he was, but still he could no longer control his lust. His wife had threatened to leave him, so he held her captive. I could have called the police, but I wasn't so sure the wife would open her mouth. The man would walk free. Another down point was that I could be exposed in the town. My low profile would be gone. I was thirsty, and he was the best prey I had. The ironic part was, I dumped his ripped body in the same place where he used to dump the girls. The wife cried for a while but then told the police everything knowing that she was free now. The police assumed it was an animal attack with the kinds of wounds he had endured. It was yet another example of how incompetent the police were of that area. _

_I reached work early the next night. The thought that caught my attention was Mia's; she had been waiting for me at the bar._

"_Hello," I said, going near her._

"_Ah, hello. Are you free right now? Can I talk with you for a minute?"_

"_Yes, sure."_

_She guided us to the back exit, and soon we were standing in an empty alley._

"_Firstly, thank you for being nice to Ana. Actually, for a lot of things."_

"_No need for that, trust me. You have a great daughter, and I know how much you care for her."_

"_Yes, but you must be thinking about her friend. I swear it's just a phase that she will grow out of eventually."_

"_Is that what you think this is? A phase? Have you ever considered a psycho-"_

"_Stop! Nothing is wrong with her. .." Her glares could have scared anyone, but I stood my ground._

"_I'm not saying she's crazy. All I'm saying is that she might have a psychological disorder. It is very common."_

"_No, that's not it. I thought you would understand. But you are just like the others, pronouncing my daughter crazy."_

"_Look, I'm neither pronouncing her crazy nor assuming it, okay? I'm thinking for her betterment-"_

"_What do you care? I'm her mother, and I know what's best for her."_

"_This is so not where I wanted the conversation to go," I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose. Of course she wanted to protect her daughter_

"_Well, that bastard said the same thing when he dumped my ass."_

"_What? Who?"_

"_My husband… ex-husband. I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me, just forget it, and please don't tell anyone about my daughter."_

"_It's fine. My shift starts late; do you want to talk about it?"_

"_I'll be dammed, but, actually, yes." _

_There was a small park, nearby and we sat there as Mia narrated her story. It was quiet there with absolutely no one around. Her thoughts were again haywire as she didn't know from where to start. I tried not to hear them but just listen to what she had to tell me. She had closed herself off from everyone, and I didn't want to eavesdrop more than what I already had._

"_Eric told me how your parents died and how you came in to work at the bar," I prompted for her to continue._

"_You make it sound so innocent. Well yes, I needed the money, and Eric was kind enough to provide me a home. My ex-husband's name is Jonathan. He was a regular at the bar, and soon enough, I caught his attention. That's what he used to tell me; I interested him. _

"_Eric had become my guardian, but at that time, I was eighteen. I was legal and very naïve_ and Eric had no say in my personal matters—or so I was told. _Jon's a lawyer, he knew how to play dirty and manipulate me, and I was madly in love with him. _

"_Within two months of knowing each other, he proposed to me, and I said yes. He made me quit my job, and with that, I lost contact with Eric. I went from a working, independent woman to a housewife. All I had to do was clean the house, make the food ,and keep my husband happy. It was all good in the beginning, but then I got pregnant. Jon wasn't very happy with the news, so I thought once the baby was born, he would start to love him or her. _

"_Soon, Ana came into our lives. She looked exactly like Jon when she was young. He's the one who named her. He loved her more than he loved me, but I couldn't be sad, because how can I be jealous of my own daughter? I love Ana dearly, but I just wish Jon had loved me, too. _

"_Jon stuck around until Ana was seven, and then filed for divorce. He fought his own case and wanted to take Ana away from me. He was successful and could have taken great care of her and I, on the other hand, had no job- nothing. Hell, after the divorce I would have been surviving on Jon's money if Eric wouldn't have helped me. He gave me the job back at the bar, but the custody was still a problem. My public lawyer told me not to get my hopes high, because since historical times, the courts preferred the children to go to the father. Something about the, 'tender years' being applicable only till six years of age. He was a clever man, but there was this one situation he never even thought could happen. Around that time only, the laws changed and maternal preference for custody came into action, regardless of their age. I legally got full custody of Ana, and that was the best day of my life."_

_I wrapped my arm around her, as she had started to sob. She clenched my shirt and cried._

_Thankfully, I had fed myself well the previous night; otherwise, it would have been impossible to not focus on the blood just under the skin of her neck. Her scent was all around me, and I had to stop breathing if I wanted both of us to come out of this alive. _

"_It's okay. You can't blame yourself for falling in love. What you can do is live in the present. Ana is with you, after all."_

"_Thank you. Though I hate to admit it, I can't even support her properly. The divorce did give me alimony, but Jon pays for child support. Also, I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just, I don't know what is happening to her and I'm scared she might end up in an asylum. She's not even ten years old."_

"_I understand. But if you promise to listen, I can tell you what is wrong with her."_

_She slightly nodded her head; reluctant to even have these conversations, but she needed to know so that she could make better choices from there._

"_It's called 'Schizophrenia'. It's neither that rare nor very common, but with the old perspective and the symptoms, it can be easily regarded as a crazy mind. Sometimes people refer to it as 'slip personality', but they are wrong. Hallucinations, delusions, these are very common in this. Her friend is just a figment of her imagination, but I can't tell you for how long she'll stay. She's a kid right now, telling her these things will make her rebellious. She needs to come to terms with the fact that her friend is not real over time."_

"_How do you know so much? How old are you?" She looked at me with wide eyes, not believing a thing I had said. _

"_My uncle is a doctor. After my parent's death, I stayed with him and started reading his medical books. I remember reading a lot on schizophrenia, but seeing it in real life is much more terrifying than reading from a book."_

_ ~TOSoM~_

_The days flew by so quickly that I didn't realize it was my third month in town. I started hunting more often, because I started spending more time with Mia and Ana. Mia wanted to know everything that I had read about the disorder, so she could be prepared for the worst. Ana would sometimes pop in the bar and tell me how her day had gone. Mia was just glad she was having a proper conversation with someone _real_. _

_I even went to visit, on their insistence. I was surprised to find how close Mia's place was from the bar. No wonder how Ana would just drop by. I declined anything to eat, because anything apart from blood tasted like shit in my mouth. I did, however, gulp down the tea with a smile on my face. upsetting Ana was the last thing I wanted to do. _

_I was glad and sad at the same time while thinking about Carlisle and Esme. Glad, because they were respecting my decisions to stay alone, and sad because I wasn't respecting them in return for their generosity, even though Esme would call it nonsense. If Carlisle had been here, he would have known how to treat Ana. I couldn't even stand the scent of the hospital, let alone become a doctor. But I could learn about these things so that I would never feel so helpless again let alone become a doctor._

_The next few days were slow at the bar, so Eric told me I didn't need to come in. That week was one of the longest weeks in my existence. It didn't help my thoughts either. With so much time on my hand, my thoughts would wonder over the events of my life, again. No matter how much I tried to avoid it, my mind was clouded. _

_I was so glad to go to work again after that week that my co-workers looked at me like I was strange. If only they knew. I saw Mia very late that night, and something about her didn't seem right. Her thoughts were haywire, again, and I knew something was wrong. She tried very hard not to ponder over the issues, but it kept on slipping. My temper was increasing with every new detail I got from her head. _

_Even though I was sure what had happened, I had to confront her to get the whole thing from her. She hated it when I made certain assumptions on my own._

_I was finally able to talk to her when her shift ended. It was past three in the morning, and she looked tired. I felt guilty to stop her like this, knowing she needed her sleep, but until I had gotten the information from her, I wouldn't get any peace. _

"_Edward, just cut it out. Nothing is wrong, okay? I can handle it," she almost hissed in an irritated voice; definitely annoyed that I was pestering her that much. _

"_Fine, but I know something is wrong. You seem different. How's Ana?"_

"_Ana is fine, and she needs me right now. Good Night, Edward." There was finality in her voice, and I let it die. I had gotten what I wanted. The scar in Mia's mind was evident. That bastard!_

_ ~TOSoM~_

_Finding Jonathan was like finding a needle in a haystack. The only image that I had was from Mia's head and, it was distorted, as if she didn't want to remember his face. Also, I had no idea what he sounded like, or what his mind even sounded like. The club was quiet the following week, so I assumed he hardly visited it anymore, especially when Eric officially kicked him out. Surprisingly, even Eric had a distorted image of that guy. What is wrong with these people? Can't they even memorize someone? What'll happen if the police ask them to guide them for a sketch? They'll never make it through the nose, even._

_What happened next was Mia's nightmare and my good luck. If only I had known better. _

_Eric was, as usual, behind the bar, and I had just started my late shift. It had been a habit by _now for me to keep my mind in tune with Mia's thoughts_, and that is what jerked me out of her work. I heard Mia pray silently in her head, and that was unusual. Not that she wasn't religious, but this was a different kind of prayer. And then I saw _his_ face in her head, and I knew she was trouble. Her ex-husband had been contacting her and Ana for a few days now and it had made Mia nervous. Apparently, he wanted his possessions back, including Mia. That sick bastard has been mail threatening notes to her apartment. Mia had talked about it to neither me nor Eric. She didn't want anyone to get involved, but I volunteered anyway. _

_I told Eric I was going to the back to get fresh supplies. I sprinted down the halls until I could hear them speak clearly._

"_C'mon baby, you know you still want me. For how long will you live in this…shit hole? It looks as if Eric hasn't renovated it even once for years. Plus, you know what's good for you and Ana," I heard a man speaking whom I assumed would be Jonathan. _

"_I have told you a thousand times, I'm not going anywhere with you, and neither is Ana. You better get out of here before I call in security." Her voice was powerful, but her mind was weak. She knew security could do nothing right now; Jonathan was a powerful man with means. _

"_Oh! So you're getting enough dicks here shoved up your pussy that obviously you wouldn't need me now."_

_He was interrupted by a loud sound and stinging pain on his cheek. Mia had slapped him hard, and he was disoriented. Jonathan grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall, and her mind was screaming now. It was my cue to finally step into the situation. The only thought that plagued my mind was to get her rid of this sick bastard. _

_I grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the opposite wall. Another scream came from Mia, but I knew no one could hear her here. I grabbed his neck the same way he had grabbed Mia's, and he seemed so fragile under my power. Fear and shock were all over his face, and it excited me. I could feel it in my bones; I could feel his blood under my hand. His vein was throbbing under my hand as I pushed him up the wall so his legs were in the air. _

_Mia's screams pulled me out of the temptation, and I regretted not going for a hunt last night. As if that would have changed anything; every atom in my body told me to kill him. _

No! Please, no. He's all I have to support Ana. _My head snapped in her direction and I saw tears falling from her eyes. Her thoughts were clear now, but it was too late. I was out of control. His cheek was as tempting at his neck, and teasingly, I licked it a bit. My vampire instincts had taken over, and I wanted Mia out of the room. She shouldn't have been seeing this - this other side of me. But, I was afraid if I turned, I might attack her, too. Fear, as an emotion always heightened my instincts, and fear was radiating out of both of them. _

_Jonathan panicked, trying to get loose. That was his biggest mistake. _

"_You really shouldn't have done that," I growled, before sinking my razor teeth in his neck. _

_He screamed in agony, and it was like an encouragement for me. That moment seemed perfect; I realized why I was killing the bad guys. I had to protect Mia from this._

_I was dragged out of my moment with more screams from Mia, and I felt her approach me. Couldn't that woman feel I was dangerous?_

_I dropped Jonathan's body, and it fell limply on the floor. Her eyes got wide as another set of screams came out of her mouth. She saw me as horrible and I was taken aback by the image she had of me in her head. _

"_What have you done? What are you? You MONSTER!"_

_She fell on her knees beside Jonathan's body, and I could no longer understand her thoughts. They were full of dread; worried for Ana, happy yet horrified seeing her ex-husband nearly dead, and full of hatred towards me. _

_I couldn't control the emotions and thoughts bombarding my head and so I had to run away. I entered the closest washroom and locked it. I rushed over to the wash basin, and I couldn't recognize my own face in the mirror. It was paler than usual; my eyes were blood red, same as my mouth. It still felt fresh and was dripping down my chin. In a frenzy, I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed my face until I was satisfied I was clean, but the thing is, the satisfaction never came. I was so soaked in blood that I couldn't get rid of it even if I were to wash my face for eternity. The blood had stained me, and I willingly let it. _

_I still looked like the monster from Mia's head in the mirror. _

_I knew I couldn't stay here for long. I knew I had to contact Carlisle as soon as possible._

_ ~TOSoM~_

Bella had let me narrate the whole story without a word of interruption. Her eyes still held pure love in them. She had no pity or sympathy towards me; I didn't want them either. She understood what I had done and why. How could a monster like me get her?

"In the end you did come back. And you are living Carlisle's lifestyle, too. You didn't kill me the first day," Bella spoke up after a while.

"Well, I realized the life I was living would only doom me more. I even realized that my…judgments aren't always right. So, I had to come back; Carlisle was the only one who could help me."

"And what happened to Mia? Also, you didn't attack her."

"Her blood didn't sing to me like yours did," I said, chuckling, and then continued on a serious note. "I had gotten used to staying near her. Plus, her thoughts were too loud. After going back to Carlisle, he met Mia. She was a smart woman and knew no good would happen if she even tried to explain me and my actions. Going to a mental hospital was last on her agenda. He never told me what exact explanation he gave her- just that he recommended a doctor for Ana's treatment. He promised that the doctor was reliable and wouldn't send her off anywhere. He paid for all the expenses for the treatment and relocated Mia. I doubt she wanted to stay in a town filled with awful memories.

Ana never knew what happened that day. I snuck in her wedding and she promised not to tell Mia. She became a child psychologist and married a fellow colleague. Her friend was always there with her, but she tried avoiding the fact.

We even attended Mia's funeral. That day I realized any human I would ever care for would eventually leave me behind."

"I didn't leave you behind."

"I know. And I love you for it, Isabella Swan Cullen."

"I love you, too, Edward Masen Cullen. What happened to Ana then? She must have had kids. Is that the reason you spend time in Renesmee's room?"

"Aren't you acting all curious today, Mrs. Cullen? No, we said our final goodbyes on the day of the funeral. I never saw her again. She looked just like her mother. And yes, in a way. It's just, seeing Renesmee these days, I kept on thinking about Ana, too."

She gave me a peck on the lips and said, "Thank you, for sharing it with me."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her again. A smile crept up her face, and I knew what was to come next. I was always prepared for her.

**~~~TOSoM~~~**

**Spread some love please people and review. I would REALLY like to know your thoughts. It was really a coincidence that Breaking Dawn had a scene from his past. I wanted to post this before, but couldn't because of the contest of course. I have been writing it for a while now.**

**Story banner coming up!**


End file.
